The 200th in the 10th
This is the tenth episode of the tenth season of Bones. Summary BONES pays homage to Alfred Hitchcock's To Catch A Thief in an episode that reimagines the Jeffersonian-FBI team in 1950s Hollywood. Brennan is an LAPD detective who's battling sexism on the force, and Booth is a notorious jewel thief who is far more than he seems to be. When Booth is framed for the murder of a rich socialite, he and Brennan team up to clear his name and find the true identity of the murderer. Synopsis Cast Main Cast: *Emily Deschanel as Temperance Brennan *David Boreanaz as Seeley Booth *T.J Thyne as Jack Hodgins *Michaela Conlin as Angela Montenegro *Tamara Taylor as Camille Saroyan *John Boyd as James Aubrey Intern of the Week *Michael Grant Terry as Wendell Bray *Eugene Byrd as Clark Edison *Pej Vahdat as Arastoo Vaziri *Carla Gallo as Daisy Wick *Laura Spencer as Jessica Warren *Ignacio Serricchio as Rodolfo Fuentes *Michael Badalucco as Scott Starret/Pilot Guest Cast *Ryan O'Neal as Max Keenan *Patricia Belcher as Caroline Julian *Mather Zickel as Aldo Clemens *Billy F. Gibbons as Billy F. Gibbons/Sarge *Andrew Leeds as Christopher Pelant *Sunnie Pelant as Christine Booth *Giuseppe Scoleri as PeeWee Featured Music * Cao Cao, Mani Picao by Laura Spencer Notes * This is the 200th episode in Bones and 10th episode in the tenth season of Bones. Thus, the title most likely originated from this fact. * The episode contains references to Hitchcock films: ** The scene where Booth is photographed pulling a knife out of a murder victim's back is an homage to North by Northwest, in which Cary Grant's character does the same. ** Booth's character, a jewel thief framed for murder, seems to be inspired by Cary Grant's character in To Catch a Thief. ** When Brennan visits Booth in his hotel room, there is a set of metal statues of birds on the desk. Hitchcock often had some sort of model birds on some sets in his films. * There are many nods to the pilot throughout this episode: ** Movie Booth calls Movie Brennan "darling" despite her protests. ** Movie Booth eventually calls Movie Brennan by her real name, Temperance, as a sign of respect. **One of the clues found by Movie Hodgins is diatomaceous earth. ** Movie Booth and Brennan argue about whether they are "partners" or just working together. ** Movie Brennan presses Movie Booth for details about his military service. He refuses to tell her, but she finds out anyway. ** Movie Booth becomes a jewel thief in order to right the wrong of people becoming rich off of war. ** Movie Brennan gets thrown off the case for going into the field without permission or back-up. * While forensic anthropology as a formal field has only existed for about 50 years, the methods have been used to investigate murders for over a century. In the 1950s, when this episode seems to be set in time, investigators would not likely have needed to resort to a paleontologist, and at the very least, it would certainly have not been such a novel idea. * This is probably the only episode that does not have the Bones theme song in it. Quotes * News reporter(v.o.): And here they are joining other great stars in the Hollywood galaxy as they are honored by being immortalized in cement for the hours of enjoyment they've given their fans. Yes, we couldn't ask for anything more than this testament to their great and enduring talent. But don't be late, the movie is about to begin. Yes, it's showtime. Hollywood royalty files in to see this new and exciting picture. Good luck to Emily and David even though we know they don't need it. *'Temperance Brennan': It's not your style. For you style is everything. * Seeley Booth: This is no time to play with dinosaurs, darling, let's skedaddle. * Temperance Brennan: I have a proposition for you. Seeley Booth: Please, darling. You're gonna make me blush. * Max Keenan: This is my daughter, Temperance Aldo Clemens: Well, she's quite easy on the eyes, Chief Temperance Brennan: You won't have eyes if you keep talking like that *'Arastoo Vaziri': A word of advice, young man: never try to understand a woman. * Seeley Booth: You never let anyone in your bedroom before. It must be cold in there. Temperance Brennan:: Men have been slapped for less. Seeley Booth: Or more. *'Seeley Booth': But you solved the case, detective Temperance Brennan: And now we're going to die! * Temperance Brennan: There's a time for the law and a time for justice, darling, and tonight belongs to justice. *'Seeley Booth': We haven't kissed yet. It doesn't seem like justice to me. *'Jack Hodgins': I wouldn't have been able to give this beautiful artist the victim's description without his daughter's visionary help *'Angela Montenegro': You really think I'm beautiful, Doc? Jack Hodgins: The Golden Ratio is hard to argue with, Miss Montenegro. *'Seeley Booth': You should be a lot nicer to your partner, you know. Temperance Brennan: We're not partners. Seeley Booth: People working together toward a common goal, that's pretty much the definition of a partner. Come on, do your partner a solid, will ya? * Temperance Brennan: I guess you could say that science is a hobby of mine. I like to think that it could be the key to solving crimes. Don't you have faith in science? Seeley Booth: Course I do, darling. Without science, we wouldn't have television, and I'm definitely getting one of those. * Seeley Booth: Temperance Brennan, this is Sarge. Temperance Brennan: We're partners. Temporarily. Sarge: Oh, I don't think it's temporary. You two are made for each other. Temperance Brennan: I'm afraid you're mistaken. Sarge: Uh, sorry, but ever since that mortar round went off next to me, I... I can see things. *'Caroline Julian': You know why that man steals, sugar? For justice. To right the wrongs he's seen. Eva Braga was his last job. Temperance Brennan: I don't understand. Caroline Julian: He saw horrible things in that war. D-Day, liberating the camps, all the friends he lost. There were people who made money from that war. Lots of it. They'd sell to Hitler as easy as our side. It didn't matter to them as long as they made a profit. Seeley couldn't let that stand. Temperance Brennan: So he stole from them? Caroline Julian: And gave the money to his chums who were having a rough time since they came home. He said it was his way of making things right. You fell for Robin Hood, sugar. Gallery Bones ep1010-sc1pt 0016 hires1.jpg Bones ep1010-sc14 9416 hires1.jpg Bones ep1010-sc15 0055 hires1.jpg Bones ep1010-sc19 0089 hires1.jpg Bones ep1010-sc19 0266 hires1.jpg Bones ep1010-sc25 7876 hires1.jpg Bones-Ep1010 The200th-Sc38 00669 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes